


A Million Reasons

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV Second Person, Profound Bond, Ratings: G, SPN - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to get out of bed, but Cas is there and no excuse is good enough. (2nd person POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Reasons

You feel your cheeks burn as he watches you dress. You tell yourself he's seen you at your worst. That he's seen your very soul. But it doesn't make that look of adoration any less penetrating. 

You half smile at him and are rewarded with those deep blue eyes crinkling at the corners and a toothy grin that exposes his gums. For a moment, you can't seem to process anything but the way that expression makes you feel filled to the brim.

He hooks his finger, twice, beckons you back to the bed. You can think of a million reasons not to go back, a million reasons you need to head out. Right now, though, none of them seem like a good enough excuse.

You've earned this, surely? You've paid penance for all your flaws and mistakes, now, haven't you? Finally? So it must be time to be rewarded for the few good things you've done. It must.

And he is a reward beyond any measure. He is the heaven you never believed in. The angel that watched over you before had faith in angels, then when you'd lost faith in yourself.

You climb back into the bed, once again unbuttoning the shirt you've just put back on. A million reasons to go but not a single excuse good enough.


End file.
